The London Werewolf Trials
by DogStar13
Summary: When Muggle tramp Fenrir Greyback is interrogated for the deaths of two Muggle children, it is the one trial that changes the Lupin family forever.
1. Chapter 1

The London Werewolf Trials

**Rating: K+**

**Description: When Muggle tramp Fenrir Greyback is interrogated for the deaths of two Muggle children, it is the one trial that changes the Lupin family forever.**

**Extra Description: Can be read alone, but is also a prologue of my upcoming story, which will be published, the latest, on May 24th. Currently untitled.**

**Warnings: Has a teeny bit of violence and a a little language toward the end.**

**Disclaimer: Rowling's, what, thirty-six years older than me?**

* * *

"Fenrir Greyback, you are brought here for an interrogation regarding the deaths of two Muggle children. On September 8th of the current year, two Muggle children were found dead. There was evidence of scratches, reminiscent of werewolf claws. After scouting the area, what looked like a werewolf pack was found. You, Greyback, were in it, and you, the only remaining, were arrested and brought here to be questioned. Do you want to defend yourself?"

The questioned was a filthy, slouching man with an unkempt appearance, who also was bound in a chained chair in the middle of the room. His eyes were wild and wide in astonishment and curiosity, taking in the surroundings and the audience's choice of attire. A spectator would say he looked like an innocent Muggle tramp just caught in the midst of a murder scene. The almost unnoticeable glint in his eyes proved otherwise.

Greyback's voice trembled as he focused his attention back to the front. "I dunno none about it, wizards. I have no idea what 'reminsening' means. The 'pack' you talk about-those are my friends. We're what people call tramps, but I don't get what a Muggle tramp is. Whatever you say, I got nothin' to do with the poor, poor children."

He continued, "I'm orphaned-my mum's ran over and my dad's died felling a tree. I don't want to get stuck in an orphanage-I'd die way before I got to my peak in life-so I ran, and met the same mates I'd got now. I-I got to get back to my mates. Garry Helwit, Larry and Carlus Tresbark, Terrell Carrow, you might know them. Or not, it's the same thing." He shrugged, and wouldn't have said any more, having dropped his jaw at how a witch's hair had turned colours. "Dear Lord, did her hair just turn blueish? I swear, it seemed brown just now!"

A member from the questioning committee called, "Gertrude Varance is indeed a Metamorphmagus. Surely they taught you in school? Or were you homeschooled?"

"Ooh, nice word, Mitamorfu-whatsit. Is it what the lady's hair was doing?" The accused's eyes was filled with excitement. "Can you wizards really do magic? It'll be mighty cool to witness it. Gary might think it's fantastic!" He frowned, contemplating. "He will, right?"

One of the spectators leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. With light brown hair flecked with early streaks of grey, the man was Lyall Lupin, world-wide famous expert on Non-Spirituous Apparitions. He inspected Greyback's form carefully, noting the long and yellowing fingernails and filthiness. He had a lunarscope that, when he had observed yesterday's waxing moon, had said: 1 DAY UNTIL FULL MOON. This meant that tonight, werewolves would transform. That, and Lupin had gotten the best grades and an Oustanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts. His suspicions were only confirmed when slightly yellow eyes, thinning hair, and the hint of prematuring age were witnessed by his own perfect-vision eyes.

"Thank you for your testimony. The questioning committee will now discuss the facts." The Head of the committee stood up, the rest of them following suite. One by one, they filed silently into a room with many Silencing Charms cast on it.

Lupin cast another suspicious glance and hurried toward the door. He knocked on the door and stepped back, and was greeted a minute later with curious eyes.

"Do you have any opinions or testimony you wish to show?" A wizard with a scruffy, coffee-brown beard said politely.

"Yes, I do." He closed the door quietly behind him, then turned to face the committee. "I think that the accused is a werewolf. If you could detain Greyback until tonight's full moon, there could be a chance that he is one."

Gertrude Varance raised her eyebrows. "And is there evidence of that? He does seem like a regular Muggle tramp. We have already decided to remove his memories of this trial and of wizards after the meeting is discoursed."

"The Werewolf Registry has been kept very loose for the past ten years," Lupin said hotly, "During this time, it's possible that the werewolf population has grown in numbers, and it is only fitting that they try to mask their true identities. A tramp could very well be one in disguise."

There was a silence, and the wizards and witches burst out in incredulous laughter. Chatter was heard about how the poor Muggle man was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that surely Lupin had been Confunded.

"I still stand by my previous suggestion." Lupin's voice was rapidly rising, and he could sense unease and terseness in the group. "This is an age of Dark creatures, and I cannot believe you are doing nothing against it!"

"Please remove yourself from the premises, Mr. Lupin," the Head said quietly and calmly. "If you are incapable, I will call Aurors to escort you-"

Lupin put one foot out of the door, and shouted, "Werewolves are dark, untameable creatures that will one day kill all your children in your sleep! They are soulless, evil, deserving nothing but death! Do you want to take the risk and unleash Greyback from the Ministry without any precaution at all?"

"Aurors!" Immediately, two burly Aurors appeared at Lupin's both sides and grabbed both his arms, while he continued to rant. "Meeting adjourned." As Lupin was dragged away, his blazing eyes followed the path of the Head, who was apologising to Greyback.

"...I am extremely sorry for the chaos and taking time away. I will now erase your memory of this, and magic. Yes, I'm sorry, but it's against the wizarding rules. Richner, erase his memory of the questioning and everything else from ten o'clock this morning."

The indicated Auror raised his wand. "_Obli_-"

The air was suddenly ripped apart with an alarm's shriek. The Head, Richner, Lupin, and his two Auror escorts jumped, looking toward the far end of the hallway, where a cluster of what looked like hobos rushed forward, each wielding a wand. Greyback took this oppurtunity to slip his own wand out of his Muggle coat and blasted a hole in the floor with a powerful Reductor Curse, sending all nearby people flying in several directions.

Lupin himself was thrown against the wall and wrenched from the two Aurors' grasps. He struggled to stand, coughing dust out of his throat and blinking rapidly in the dusty air. Straining to see through the wreckage of tiles, he could just make out Greyback run toward the invaders, who were greeting him with slaps on the back. It was with this sight that fueled Lupin's hatred for werewolves even more. _Coward_, he thought fiercely. _Coward _and _a liar. He is a werewolf after all._

Greyback's group began running toward the stairs to the lifts, but Greyback apparently told them to wait. He stood in front of the pile of tiled flooring, scanning the faces of his victims. Locking eyes with Lupin, he grinned wickedly and raised a hand in salute. He shouted something that made Lupin's red face turn white, and sprinted after his werewolf pack.

Fenrir Greyback's parting words were ones Lyall Lupin would never forget.

"_I know how you insulted us, and I'll have my revenge."_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello a year and a half later! I've decided to continue this fic alongside the one I'm writing for NaNoWriMo. This will no longer be only a prequel- I may change some things so that it isn't too canon.**

**Constructive criticism wanted as much as Lyall wants to regret Chapter One.**

**Currently unedited. Courtesy of 2AM the day after Daylight Savings ends. Will do after enough sleep is received from bed.**

* * *

Chapter Two

After that fateful incident, Lyall Lupin fell into a deep depression. Nobody except Hope knew what had happened exactly, of course. He wasn't one to blame everything that went wrong on others. Lyall was more of the quiet type, and wasn't often riled up. He had never felt so much guilt in his life; at the same time, he'd never been so conflicted.

His hair started greying. He didn't notice until one day when Hope was combing his hair and found the grey roots. It was nothing a Coloring Charm couldn't disguise, but it was harder to hide the shadows under Lyall's eyes and the shocking gauntness of his face.

In a state of alarm and almost getting a heart attack herself, Hope dragged Lyall against his will to a Muggle psychiatrist, who diagnosed him with major depression. Lyall refused the therapy sessions. He doubted that skills and training would coax him out of the endless pit he was in, and besides, even if he did find a wizard psychiatrist in the countryside of rural Denmark, it would eventually leak out to the press the fact that an albeit previously-self-acclaimed werewolf hater had a werewolf for a son. What direction his depression would go if that happened, Lyall could guess.

So he decided to bottle an overflowing alkaline solution up and go about the Ministry and daily life as usual as he could. He Apparated to the Ministry in one go as usual-nothing was different as Before Infection, because Denmark and Britain had signed the Inter-Apparation form in the seventeenth century.

The ones who noticed his depression personally were the ones who had to work with him- his coworkers. They noticed the decline of his work ethics- first the increasing habit of randomly staring off into space, then his deteriorating productivity. His supervisor, Zane Dunbar, offered Lyall a week's break. Much to his chagrin, the person who clearly needed the break refused. Dunbar offered him two weeks, a month, and finally practically shoved a year's break into Lyall's hands.

"I'm not a woman. I don't need maternity leave," Lyall said, smiling thinly at Dunbar, who wanted to give him a good slap in the face to wake him up.

"Well," he answered, not knowing what else to say. Was a man who compared a years' sick leave to maternity leave something to worry about? "If you need help, we're keeping both ears open. Whitheart might need a good earwax cleaning, though."

His attempt at humor failed as Lyall nodded in thanks and left.

David Whitheart finally lost it. One day, Lyall found himself staring at his coworker, who was normally cool and composed.

Mussing up his brown hair, Whitheart snapped, "I don't know what you're playing at, but it's making all of us antsy. D'you want us all fired? You're doing a good job of it."

Lyall blinked owlishly; his eyes focused on the man blocking his way into his office. It took a few seconds for his mind to formulate a response. "I'm... I'm sorry. Of course I don't want you to be punished for something that's not your fault." He mustered a small smile. "If I've been bothering you, John, Morag, the others- I can quit. I would be better off on Level One instead-"

"What? Listen," Whitheart interrupted, alarmed at his tone. "I didn't mean to make you guilty. I thought that would-" He shut his mouth, looking anxious. Quickly, before Lyall started another of his despairing tirades, the taller wizard opened Lyall's office door. "C'mon, I'll help you with your paperwork. I finished my workload today's early, especially for you."

Lyall shook his head. "Look into my office."

For the first time in two months, Whitheart looked into what used to be the most immaculate office in the Department. It was now a hovel of parchment. They were not only covering every inch of the desk but also the floor and the straining cabinets.

There must be a heck of a lot of papers in here, Whitheart thought, stunned. He felt suddenly very, very dizzy. All Ministry cabinets have Extension Charms cast on them.


	3. Not A Chapter

**FROM: **DOGSTAR13

**TO: **READERS

* * *

Ahem. Me here.

Okay, maybe you think that I'm going to say the dreaded words (i.e. "This Story Is On Hiatus"). But I'm not going to. After all, this PM- Public Message- is only getting posted on stories that I'm going to _keep _like my own _child (_so you're quite lucky if you stumbled upon this). I've looked over all my past works, from many accounts (which to this day, I still have no idea _why _I made more than one. I was like nine years old- what a nine-year-old me was _doing _signing upon a 13 website in the first place, I have no idea), and as they are quite embarrassing to reminisce over, I shall make another account.

Yes, I am contradicting myself.

But I'm also making a clean slate.

Never fear, my new account name will be...uh... well, just look for the title of the story. It'll probably appear as (formerly named **Title Here**) in the summary.

You heard right. I'll be posting new versions of the stories I intend to keep, and I _solemnly swear I will keep this promise_\- Unbreakable Vow if needed- and you guys will just have to trust that I will make my fingers type. Ever so slowly if need be.

And of course I will make chapters longer! You know who I'm talking to.

A review or PM that you made the journey to a new account with me will make my day! :-D

Peace in.

DogStar13 No Longer, and Preparing For a Glitchy Move

P.S. Please don't message DogStar13 after January 2016. It's like talking to a brick wall. Also reviewing on these stories. Also a brick wall. I'll be keeping this account just as a testament of all the stories I Favorited...


End file.
